Lutwidge nous voilà !
by Break-Alice
Summary: Aloîs Rose et sa sœur se sont inscrites à un lycée du nom de Lutwidge .Hybride semble être joyeuse de pouvoir retrouver ses amis de l'année dernière .Aloîs l'est moins ,elle n'a pas d'amis là-bas .Elle semble craindre la solitude et pour le moins qu'on puisse dire ,celle-ci est une ados très difficile.


6H30 du mat' ,moi et Hybride étions lever pour notre premier jour de lycée .Hybride était assez joyeuse d'y retourner pour voir ses copines ,oui parce-qu'elle était en première année .Et puis moi ,j'étais en mode rebelle comme toujours mais en même temps j'ai pas d'amis là-bas .Je tournai la tête et je regardai la pub de « Curly » ,vous savez les gâteaux apéros ,ou tous les ados disent à ceux qui n'ont pas d'amis « Si t'as pas d'amis ,prends un Curly ! » .Je sentais que la journée allait être riche en émotions ,déjà que la pub « Curly » m'avait mis de mauvais poil mais en plus la phrase m'était revenue en tête et que je songea vivement de me faire des amis avant que je me retrouve avec des « Curly » pour seule compagnie .Je prit mon cartable à la volée et suivie Hybride qui était déjà partie avant moi ,non franchement qui peut aimer le lycée ?Surement les intellos !Je rumines beaucoup en ce moments ,je trouve...Nous nous dirigions d'un pas assez vite vers le fameux lycée .Et lorsque nous sommes arriver devant les portails ,une foule énorme d'élèves étaient déjà là .C'est un cauchemar ou quoi ?J'essayais bien que mal d'avancer dans cette foule ,une fois sortie du cauchemar je soupirai d'essoufflement .

-Je vous jure sur la tête de je-ne-sais-qui ,que plus jamais je revivrai un tel cauchemar !

*Je me sentais fière de m'en être sortie saine et sauve mais un peu minable d'avoir laissée ma sœur en plan . *

-Je suis pas dans la merde maintenant ,je viens juste de me rendre compte que je ne connaissais pas ce lycée...

-Oh regarde Glen ,une seconde !

Je tourna ma tête en direction de mon interlocuteur pour lui foutre une bonne raclée dans sa grande gueule pour m'avoir insulté de « seconde ».Je fus surpris que mes gêneurs n'étaient qu'en fait des professeurs .Celui qui m'avait désigné avait les yeux vert émeraude ,une longue tresse blonde et des boucles d'oreilles rouges .J'avais vite fait compris que c'était un prof de Physique-Chimie et que si j'étais avec lui cette année , on ne saura pas sortir de l'auberge ,je vous le dis ! Je détourna plus mon intention vers l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés il avait les cheveux noirs comme l'ébène ,des yeux violets et un charisme qui était plutôt impressionnant je dois dire .Glen était son prénom . De ce que j'ai cru comprendre...La cloche retentissais dans tous le lycée et ce fus les appellent pour les secondes .J'ai énormément le traque lorsqu'il faut passer devant tous le monde .Par la pire chance qui m'est venue ,la première qui était appelé était ,forcément, moi .Pour changer des habitudes .Je m'avançais timidement vers mes nouveaux camarades qui avaient l'air de se connaître mieux que je le pensais Le truc en plus de ça j'ai la phrase de la pub de « Curly « dans la tête .Alors laisse tomber la bonne chance ,tu vas devoir te fier à la mauvaise chance ma veille ,c'est la vie !J'enrageais intérieurement .Nous avançâmes dans nos classe respectif dans un bruit vraiment insupportable .Entre une fille qui nous parle de roman d'amour ,une autre qui pense à la viande et un blond , que je trouve particulièrement mignon , parlait avec un mec mal coiffé .Ah et aussi un gars qui lit tout le temps . Nous entrâmes dans la classe qui était très grande .Je prit ma place qui m'était désigné .J'étais plutôt bien placé à vrai dire :au fond de la classe ,à gauche .Au moins ici je pouvais faire n'importe quelles conneries sans qu'on me réprimande .Je m'assis et le petit blond s'installa à côté de moi ,j'étais ravie qu'il puisse se mettre à côté de moi .Il tourna sa tête et me regarda .

-Oz Vessalius ,héritier de la famille Vessalius et toi ?

-Aloîs Rose ,héritière...de mon chez moi !

Le professeur principal ordonna le silence et le silence fut .

-Bien ,je m'appelle Glen Baskerville,je serais votre professeur principale ,votre surveillant d'étude ainsi que votre professeur de musique .Je vais vous donnez votre emploie du temps ainsi qu'un guilde pour vous repérez dans le lycée !

Le professeur distribua plusieurs fiches qui m'encombra bien vite ,il y en avait ou il fallait les remplir ,d'autre qui fallait garder .Enfin dans ma tête c'était plutôt « Un jour ou l'autre ,elles finiront dans la poubelle ! » .Oz me montra l'emploie du temps et pointa du doigt le nom de « Jack Vessalius » et « Oscar Vessalius » ,j'ai cru comprendre qu'il faisait partis de la même famille ,ce qui était marrant c'est qu'ils étaient tous blonds dans leur famille . Une heure passa et le cours se termina .Maintenant il fallait filer en Anglais ,dont notre professeur s'appelait Gilbert Nightray .Cet homme est vraiment sympathique ,c'est un minable je dois dire ,mais très gentil .Puis nous allons à la pire matière qui soit née sur cette terre :Les maths .Alors les maths ,on m'avait souvent perdue mais avec le professeur Reim ,je pense que c'est bon j'ai touché le fond .Et pour me rattraper des maths ,nous sommes aller en Français avec le professeur Barma .Le problème ,j'aime bien le français certes ,mais j'aime pas le prof' .Mais ça tombe bien parce-que là j'aurai une bonne raison de le faire chier .Dans le style chiante ,je suis la meilleure dans ce domaine .Le cours se termina très bien et nous pouvions enfin nous « défouler » sur la cour .

-Bonjour ,je m'appelle Sharon Rainsworth .Enchantée .Puis-je connaître votre prénom jeune Lady ?

-Bonjour ,je m'appelle Aloîs Rose .Je suis tout autant enchantée que vous ! * Dans le genre bonne comédienne ,je suis aussi la meilleure .*

-De quelle noble famille venez-vous très exactement Mademoiselle Rose ?

-Je suis loin d'être une noble et encore moins une Lady !Miss Rainsworth

Et c'est alors qu'une petite bande joyeuse fît ma connaissance .Maintenant je connais :Oz Vessalius ;Elliot Nightray ;Leo Baskerville ;Alice Baskerville ;Sharon Rainsworth et Ada Vessalius .Je fus bien heureuse de me trouver des amis plus fous que moi et qu'enfin cette phrase dans la pub « Curly » s'efface de ma tête ,parce-que vraiment j'en avait marre .

-Tu aimes bien l'escrime ? Me demanda Elliot .

-Ça peut aller ,je préfère plus le patinage artistique .

-Aimes-tu lire ?*Me proposa Leo .*

-J'aime bien les romans policiers et les romans d'amour !

-As-tu lus « Sylvie et ses vilains chiens ? Me demande Sharon ,toute excitée ,les étoiles dans les yeux . *

-Oui ,bien-sûre j'adore même !

-Ohhhh !Je t'aime tellement ! Me fit Sharon ,on voit son côté fleur bleu ressortir .*

-Aimes-tu la musique ?*Me lança Oz .*

-Oui ,j'aime beaucoup !

La sonnerie retentissais une nouvelle fois .Nous rentrâmes vite dans nos classes .Le professeur Glen nous avait expliquer que pour notre première année ici ,nous pouvions choisir notre colocataire de dortoir .Je choisit ,évidemment ,de me mettre avec Sharon qui semblait ravie de ma décision .Le professeur nous passâmes nos clés de chambre , notre dortoir était le 113, au première étage .Je soupirais de soulagement pour vous dire que j'ai deux valises bien chargés donc être au premier étage sa m'avance bien .Le prof nous laissa sortir pour aller dans nos chambre ,je suivis Sharon qui semblait connaître un tout petit peu le lycée .Nous arrivâmes devant la porte de notre chambre avec nos valises .Nous entrâmes dans la pièce ,je pus constater que la chambre était spacieuse et très grande .Les lits était séparés en deux laissant un couloir d'aller pour circuler ,nous avions des commodes en bois de chêne ,une table pour les devoirs pour deux et un canapé flambant neuf .Je déposa ma valise sur le lit à gauche de la pièce et je commença à ranger mes vêtements .Je sortis ,alors, tous mes mangas puis les déposa délicatement sur la petite table chevet ,qui je doute ,tiendra le coup à cause de mes livres .Une fois l'emménagement terminé ,je pus me mettre en pyjama .Oui car il état quand même 21H00 ,et j'étais claqué de ma journée ,entre les rencontres,les nouveaux professeurs et les fiches à remplir j'en avais marre . À peine eut le temps de m'allonger que j'étais déjà entrain dormir pensant au lendemain .  
À suivre...


End file.
